


overpowering

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [280]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Rather than battling, Moon decides to dominate Lusamine to get her to stop, and invites Lillie to join her.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Lusamine/Mizuki | Selene
Series: Commissions [280]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 17





	overpowering

“No, stop, just…stop,” Moon says, as she steps forward. It seems like such a strange thing to say, almost laughable how casual she is about it, when she is interrupting the evil monologue of the woman who has just revealed her wicked plans, and who also happens to be the mother of the girl that Moon has been traveling with this whole time. Lusamine certainly has no idea how to handle something like that, and Lillie is left in complete shock, watching as Moon strides up to Lusamine like it is nothing.

“I beg your pardon?” Lusamine raises a brow, wondering what on earth Moon thinks that she is doing, or what she thinks that she can accomplish like this. “You should know that I don’t appreciate being interrupted, so I-”

“No, like I said, you need to stop,” Moon says, once again interrupting her, not seeming to be intimidated in the least. “You need to stop all of this, you’re just hurting people. You’re hurting your own family, and if I have to be the one to stop you, then I will.”

“What? You think you can battle me?” She looks ready to burst out laughing at this statement, but Moon just shakes her head. Everything that she is doing is so completely unpredictable, and that is the only reason that she is able to get the physical edge over Lusamine, despite being smaller than her. And Moon is rather strong despite her appearance, so once she has Lusamine on the ground, she is able to hold her down, even as the older woman, struggles beneath her, quickly losing her temper as she attempts lecture Moon about the situation at hand.

“If you’re not going to listen to reason from anyone, then I’m just going to have to make you stop,” Moon says, “and while we’re at it…Lillie? Do you want to join in? I think you deserve a chance to pay your mother back for everything that she has done to you.”

“Moon, what do you think you’re doing?” Lillie cries, so shocked that she can hardly move. In her eyes, the idea of opposing her mother is already unheard of, but this is even further beyond that. Seeing her pinned down beneath Moon, slowly figuring out what Moon intends to do, she realizes what is going on and can’t believe that someone would actually have the nerve to do that to her mother.

As shocked as she is, though, she does admire Moon even more, seeing her courage in action.

“Join in whenever you’re ready,” Moon replies, as if completely confident that Lillie will join her eventually, but just might need some time to warm up to the idea. All the while, she sets to stripping Lusamine of her tights, somehow managing to keep the upper hand, so that Lusamine always remains beneath her, unable to get up and unable to fight back.

Once she starts fingering her, Lusamine goes stiff for a moment, losing herself in it. As much as she wants to resist, as much as she wants to fight against these impulses, her body responds before she can stop it, and she moans, letting Moon know everything that she needs to. It is easy to keep her under control once she is fingering her, teasing her and getting her more and more worked up, and like this, Moon can feel just how wet she is.

“Moon!” Lillie gasps, barely able to believe what she is seeing. Even though she had a feeling this was where things were going, she also could not believe that Moon would really do it, and yet here she is. And she can hardly believe the effect that this is having on her, but watching her best friend steadily overpower her mother, watching her mother writhe beneath the touch of her friend, is exciting her quite a bit, her own panties growing damp as she watches, getting a bit weak in the knees when she hears the way Lusamine moans.

“You sound a lot better when you’re moaning like that than when you’re monologuing,” Moon comments in a teasing tone of voice. Lusamine scowls, opening her mouth to say something, but then Moon makes her moan again, proving that there is nothing that she can do to contradict the child that has decided to assert her dominance.

There is something in her sheer confidence, in the way that she just goes right for it, not afraid to do whatever she wants, not worried about the consequences and so certain that she will get what she wants, that makes her impossible to fight back against. It makes it impossible to do anything other than give right in, and that is what Lusamine does, not sure what has come over her.

“I actually think there might be an even better use for your mouth. It will at least keep you from monologuing again, if you ever get that idea into your head again,” she continues, and as she speaks, she pulls her fingers back. Lusamine, much to her humiliation, actually whines when Moon stops touching her, ashamed of how low she has fallen in such a short amount of time. But more than anything, she just wants Moon to keep going.

Instead, Moon drops her shorts and her panties, so that she can move forward and straddle Lusamine’s face. And Lusamine knows that she can resist here, that Moon has nothing on her, nothing that can _force_ her to do this, but she also knows that she is going to do it anyway, that she is going to follow whatever instructions she is given, that she is going to submit. Submitting should not even be in her vocabulary, and there is still some rational part of her mind screaming this at her, but Lusamine stays quiet, letting Moon sit on her face.

“Lillie,” Moon calls out to her friend. “I’m getting her warmed up for you, but feel free to join in whenever.” Lillie can’t help but keep watching, so amazed by everything that Moon is doing, and so turned on by all of it that she is starting to think that maybe she _can_ join in, that maybe she should take part. Her mother has caused a lot of trouble for a lot of people, and she has been on the receiving end of a lot of that trouble lately. Maybe Moon is onto something, and maybe she deserves to have this sort of outlet for her frustrations. For now, though, she just watches.

Lusamine gives in easily, and gives Moon just what she wants, working her tongue up into her, making Moon moan for her. She has no idea why it has become so easy for her to submit like this, but it excites her as much as it repulses her, and Moon has more than proven herself capable of taking control of the situation. Now, submitting to Lillie seems almost laughable, but she also would normally assume that Lillie would never go for something like that. If Moon is actually able to convince her to do it, then that might make for a different story altogether, and if Lillie is really bold enough to come and sit on her face, then Lusamine supposes that she will have no choice but to keep up her submissive act.

For now, she just does what she has to do to keep Moon satisfied, and Moon shudders in delight as she rides her face, taking control when she needs to, and then relaxing to let Lusamine do the work when she gets tired of that. It feels great, and the older woman proves that she definitely knows what she is doing. No matter how hard she might work to keep up her image of being strong and in control, she has a submissive side, one that her little daughter’s best friend was able to bring out in her, and Moon hopes that Lillie will be able to help bring out that side as well, and soon.

Until then, she can keep enjoying herself, though, throwing her head back as she gives into the pleasure that Lusamine has to offer her, so skilled with her tongue that it is almost unreal. It will not be long now before she reaches her own limit, but Moon does not hold back at all, becoming that much more intense, taking control again so that she can push herself closer and closer to the edge, reaching for it, wanting it so badly.

And then she is overcome by it, her body filled with the ecstasy as she pulses and spasms with her climax, coming hard, harder than she ever has in her life. This has to be one of the best ideas that she has ever had, and it feels as if everything on her journey has been leading her up to this moment. Perhaps she was supposed to stop Lusamine using more conventional methods, perhaps they were supposed to actually battle it out, but Moon finds that she likes this so much more.

Lillie can hardly stand it anymore, and hearing the way Moon moans makes it impossible for her to keep holding back. She quickly forgets her inhibitions, deciding that she needs- _deserves_ \- a chance to get involved in this. Speaking up, she asks, “Moon, would it be okay if I tried that?”

“Absolutely,” Moon replies, and so, she gets off of Lusamine, and helps Lillie get ready. All the while, Lusamine has ample time to try and get away, and instead, she obediently stays where she is, ready to let her beloved daughter sit on her face, ready to give her all of the love that she has been denying her, and then some.

Since when did Lillie get so beautiful? That is what she asks herself, as she realizes how suddenly overwhelmed she is with love for her. They used to be close, a long time ago, but things have changed recently, and she thought she had no use for such ugly things, but then, Lillie is not ugly at all, she knows now.

Her daughter is not nearly as persistent as Moon is, but that is okay. She has Moon to instruct her, and Lusamine does as much work for Lillie as she can, while the other girl sits on her lap, leaning forward so that, while she guides Lillie, she can punctuate her sentences with kisses, the two of them proving just how close they are. So, while Moon pulls Lillie into a passionate kiss, Lusamine focuses entirely on eating her daughter out, wanting to make her moan over and over again, to show Moon who it is pleasing her.

The transformation in the woman is so sudden, so instantaneous that it is like she has become another person altogether, or perhaps as if she has recovered parts of herself that she thought she had buried for good, that she thought were lost. Now, however, she is embracing that, embracing her love for her daughter, embracing her submissive side, ready to let these girls keep using her as much as they want to, just as long as she can keep proving her own superiority through her acts of service.

Lillie, meanwhile, is so overwhelmed by all of this that she can hardly think at all. Her mother is so skilled with her tongue that she is left with her head spinning from pleasure, and that Moon keeps kissing her and holding her close, and that makes everything that much more intense for her. She can hardly breathe from it all, and she is tense and she is needy, and she is so close that, once she hits that peak, she is left throwing her head back, crying out- for her mother or for Moon, or for both of them.

She is dizzy but she has enough clarity to know that she is glad she did it. Lillie is glad that she followed along, and Moon is glad that they worked together, and Lusamine surprises herself with how glad she is that these girls took control of her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
